


Tea and Toast

by GingerLyoness



Category: The Hour
Genre: 1930s, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series, Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLyoness/pseuds/GingerLyoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall decides to change the normalities of his and Lix's mornings spent together by making them both breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diaghileafs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaghileafs/gifts).



> For my very own Moneypenny, who sent me the prompt 'Randall x Lix, Spain, breakfast' on tumblr for my delectation.

The first time Randall had stayed a night at Lix’s cramped flat in Spain, it had been an awkward fumble. It wouldn’t be the last time the morning would arrive, and Lix would mumble the words ‘I don’t do breakfast’ into his neck as they lay, light piercing through the window across the crumpled white sheets. It would be many years later when she says the same to another young man, but that’s a different story entirely. 

For a while, they would ignore the fact, just lying there, legs tangled until they were forced to get up. Until one day, Randall decided to make a change. Forcing himself out of bed and away from the warmth of the body next to him, he pulled on his trousers, not bothering with other clothes with the heat that filled the room in the mid morning, “where are you going?” a low voice thick with sleep asked from the bed, muffled slightly by pillows. The young man laughed, “making breakfast,” he replied, pushing his hair back from his face as he walked to the sink.

“But we never bother with breakfast,” Lix pointed out, rolling onto her side to watch him, “why start now?” she had never seen the point in breakfast, always skipping it in favour of spending longer in bed. It may have been unhealthy, but who was she to care about that sort of thing? She leaned over to the bedside table, grabbing his lighter and cigarettes before letting herself fall onto her back.

“Perhaps I wanted a change?” Randall informed her, “it isn’t very good to not have breakfast,” he couldn’t help but think of how much he sounded like his mother, always telling him to eat properly and informing him he ‘looked like a rake’ as she had once put it. He knew it was true, but it was nothing he could change. 

The Spanish sunshine was bright on the bare floorboards as he tried hard not to make too much noise, Lix’s landlady seemed to have hearing like- well, he didn’t know what it was like, but it was certainly too good to get away with any noise. They were lucky there were no creaky floorboards.

Half an hour later, and Randall had given up with trying to actually cook anything, turning to toast instead - than was something he could do without too much effort. He was definitely the better cook out of the pair of them, she having burnt several dishes in the past. Plates of the browned bread lay on the table, Lix clad in his shirt as they ate, “this isn’t normal,” she thought aloud, “and it’s not right without jam.”

“Well, we’ll have to deal with what we’ve got, won’t we?” he replied through a mouthful of toast, leaning back in his chair as the light cast through the mop of unruly brown hair on his head. Lix smiled, perhaps she could get used to this getting up before noon business.


End file.
